Hot Summer
by WhiteQueenKimmie
Summary: An OC fanfic. Do review! :3
1. Chapter 1

''Ai-senpai!" The young girl with silvery light blue hair shouted as she burst into her senior's room. Syo dropped the DVD he was holding and Natsuki choked on his tea.

''Kimmie! What are you doing here?!'' Syo shouted towards Kimmie as she ran towards her fifteen year old, cyan-haired senior idol, Mikaze Ai, who was listening to Kimmie's new song on his bed.

Natsuki, still surprised, told Kimmie, ''Uwa...Kimi-chan..you're getting bolder nowadays..''

Kimmie tilted her head to her side and asked, ''Why?''

''Cause you just walked into a room of three guys,'' Ai said and looked up at his kouhai. He removed his headphones and asked, ''What is it?''

She broke into a smile and waved a pair of tickets that she was holding on tightly. "Nee, senpai! Let's go on a-"

"No," he cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"But, you haven't listen to what I want to say!" she said loudly.

He sighed and said, "Just ask one of them." He turned to his other two kouhai, who jumped in surprise when he looked at their directions.

"What tickets are those for?'' Syo walked towards her and looked over her shoulders.

Natsuki's eyes widened in surprise when he saw tickets in her hands. "Aren't these..tickets for the newly opened water-themed park?''

"Yea. I got them from someone. He said the weather nowadays is really hot, so he gave me these tickets. I have to use it by this next week. So, I thought I would invite Ai-senpai..to go..with me..this Sunday.''

Natsuki smiled at her and said, "Ah, it's true that it's really hot nowadays. Is that why you started tying your hair in a ponytail for the past few days?"

"Eh? Ah..y-yes..Do I look weird with my hair up?"

He shook his head. "Nope. You're still beautiful, Kimi-chan."

Syo took one of the tickets from her grip and checked them. "I wanna go! The heat's killing me!" He exclaimed loudly.

"But, there's only two tickets.." She glanced at Ai, who went back to listening song.

Syo looked at her and grinned. "Forget about him. We'll go to the water-theme park. Just the two of us!"

"Ah. Not fair, Syo-chan! I want to go with Kimi-chan too!"

Syo glared at Natsuki and said, "I'm sure you just want to see Kimmie in bikini!"

"B-bikini?!" Kimmie's eyes widened in surprise when she heard that.

The two continued to argue and Kimmie could only stared. Then, they turned to her and asked in unison, "Who will you go with?!"

With a smile, she told them, "You two can just have the tickets and go together." But, deep down, she really wanted to go with her senpai.

"Then, there's no point going!" Syo exclaimed.

Natsuki blinked and said, "I don't mind going with Syo-chan."

"I don't want to go with a guy!"

Kimmie heaved a sigh. When she held the tickets out to them, she was stopped by Ai.

"They won't be going. Have you forgotten? They have a magazine interview this Sunday." he said with his usual monotone voice. "It's 9 already. Bed."

Disappointed, she muttered, "Hai.." and walked towards the door with the tickets still in her hands.

* * *

When she returned to her room, her best friend, Porsche, was painting her nails. Flopping herself on her bed, she mumbled, "I'm back."

"Welcome back, Kimmie." Porsche replied. She noticed Kimmie's down look and asked, ''Why so down? Ah, is it about the tickets?"

Kimmie sat up and nodded slowly. "Yea...I asked Ai-senpai but, he declined before I could finished my sentence."

"That's so Mikaze-san. I'm sure you should have known this was coming, Kimmie."

Kimmie sighed and said, ''I know... I don't know what hit me. I had my hopes up just for a moment then. Say, Porsche, do you want to go with me? It's this Sunday."

Porsche, who was blowing her finger, turned to her Kimmie with an apologetic look. "Gomen, Kimmie. I'm going on a date with Keith this Sunday. I'm really sorry."

"It must be nice to go on a date with the person you love, huh? I envy you, Porsche.." Then, she broke into a smile and said, ''Don't worry. Go and enjoy your date!"

Porsche gave her the sympathetic look and said, "What about the others? Ittoki-san? Or Reiji-san?"

"Starish has a magazine interview this Sunday. And I can't possibly ask the other senpai..Guess I'll just go and have fun myself!" she tried to hide her sadness by smiling.

Seeing Kimmie trying her best to hide her sadness, Porsche said, "How about we go shopping for swimsuits tomorrow? You're free tomorrow, right?"

"Tomorrow? Let's see.." she took her schedule book and flipped through it. "I'll be free from 2p.m. onwards after the photo-shooting session with Reiji-senpai."

Porsche winked at her and said, "It's settle then.''

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ai, Syo and Natsuki's room, Syo was pouting. "Why does the interview has to be this Sunday?! I want to go to the theme park with Kimmie!"

Natsuki laughed softly and said, "It can be helped, Syo-chan.." He turned to Ai, "Ai-chan, why don't you go with her?"

Without looking from the music scores that Kimmie had gave him earlier that morning, he said, "I'm busy on that day."

"Eh?! Then, no one can accompany her?! If all of us are busy, then she'll be alone?" Syo exclaimed loudly.

"She won't die of loneliness." Although it would be easier to just tell her not to go, but knowing his only female kouhai, she will not let her friend's gift to go to waste.

"Wait, wait, wait! Does that mean there's no one to protect her when guys hit on her?! She'll be wearing bikini! AH! I want to go!" Syo held his head and shouted.

Ai sighed and said, "If you're so worried about her, get the interview done earlier and then, join her after that."

Both Syo and Natsuki looked at him in surprise and then, nodded at each other.

"Yosh! I'll do my best!" Syo said.

Natsuki smiled. "Me too!"

Looking back at the music scores, Ai could only sighed and said. "She's really looking forward to going out on that day..to be able to compose so many songs in this few days..when she had a week to do that."

* * *

'Thank you for your hard work." Kimmie said and bowed to Reiji after their photo shooting session ended.

Reiji pat Kimmie's head and laughed. "Mou, Kimyu-chan! You don't have to be so formal! Do you have anything after this? "

"Ah, yes. I'm going shopping with Porsche lat-" She was cut short by the ringtone of her phone. ''Ah, I'm sorry, senpai.''

Reiji can't help but laughed when he heard the ringtone. It was one of Quartet Night's song, Poison Kiss.

"Yes, Porsche.. What? You're there already? Ah, okay. Yea, the photo shoot just ended. Okay. I'll meet you there." she smiled as she spoke to her friend.

She was really looking forward to going shopping after her hectic schedule for the past few days and she won't let anything stop her from enjoying this shopping trip.

As she was heading to the back exit, one of the crew walked in, drenched. He noticed Kimmie and said, ''Kimmie-san, are you leaving now? It's raining pretty heavily now.''

She frowned for a moment and then, turned to the crew. She smiled at him and thanked him. She walked towards the exit. She looked at the sky and sighed.

She took her phone from her bag and was about to text Porsche, when a green car stopped in front of her. The window was wind down and Reiji grinned at Kimmie.

"I'll give you a lift, Kimyu-chan. I won't take a no as an answer."

Kimmie smiled and entered the car. "Arigatou, Reiji-senpai. I wouldn't know what to do if you hadn't offer to send me there. I'm really in your debt."

"No problem! You can repay me anytime. You're really looking forward to going shopping, huh, Kimyu-chan?"

Kimmie smiled at him. "Of course! Porsche's helping me to choose the right swimsuit for this Sunday."

"This Sunday?" Reiji asked.

"Yea. I received a pair of tickets for the newly opened water theme park..and the weather's pretty hot nowadays."

"Heh..Sounds nice, huh?"

"Say, Reiji-senpai..Are you free this Sunday?"

"Why?"

"Well, you see...I have two tickets...but, no one's going with me.."

"Are you asking me out on a date, Kimyu-chan?"

"I wouldn't call it a date.."

As the car stopped at the entrance of the shopping complex, Reiji chuckled and ruffled Kimmie's hair. "Iiyo. I'll go with you. Who knows what'll happen to you if you were to go alone."

"Hontou ni? Arigatou, Reiji-senpai!"

"Just look forward to Sunday!"

Kimmie smiled at him as she exited his car. "I will. Anyway, thank you for sending me here." She bowed slightly and quickly ran into the mall.

* * *

"Porsche!" Kimmie called out to her best friend, who was waiting for her at Starbucks.

Porsche waved at Kimmie and said, "You're late! I've finished my second cup of iced cappuccino with extra cream! Second, you know!"

"I'm really sorry! It was raining very heavily. So, Reiji-senpai had to drive me here. Let's go?"

Porsche stood up and looked at her best friend with a raised eyebrow. "You're not getting one?" She gestured to the cashier. She winked at Kimmie and whispered, "That barista is quite cute!"

Kimmie rolled her eyes and said, "Sheesh, Porsche. Stop it." She took her purse and headed towards the cashier, where she was greeted by the 'cute' barista.

"Having here or take away? Hey, you're cute. How ab-"

Annoyed that he's actually trying to hit on her, she stared at the menu and said, "Take away. Chocolate frappuccino. Tall. Low-fat milk. No coffee. Yes, I want whipped cream. Oh and don't even try to flirt with me."

Embarrassed, the barista quickly get her order done. She paid and walked back to Porsche.

"Uwaaa...Kimmie, you're so straightforward. By the way, you sounded just like Mikaze-san just now. That monotone way of speaking." Porsche told Kimmie, who was enjoying the chocolate whipped cream.

Kimmie shrugged and said, "Like senpai, like kouhai?" while trying to stifle a laughter.

"Geez. You shook off an extremely cute guy, who tried to hit on you but, when we're talking about your Ai-senpai, who think of you only as his kouhai, you show all types of different expressions. God..I got a weird friend."

Kimmie laughed at her friend's exaggeration. She said, "Let's not waste anymore time, Porsche." and continued enjoying her frappuccino.

"Okay..Okay.." Porsche said and walked towards the escalator.

* * *

"Wait..don't tell me you're taking that one-piece.." Porsche asked Kimmie, who was holding a simple light blue one-piece in her hand.

Kimmie glanced at her friend and nodded.

"No, no, no...my dear Kimmie...for an idol like you, you're suited for this type of swimsuit.." Porsche passed a black two-piece.

Kimmie turned red when she saw the two-piece and stuttered, "They're only strings!"

"Ah..how about this?" she held out a dark blue two-piece towards her. "This should be okay, right?

Kimmie looked at the two-piece and then, back at her friend. "Do I have to wear it?"

"Of course..That one-piece is seriously ugly..."

Kimmie grabbed the two-piece and headed towards the dressing room. Few minutes later, she came out wearing the two-piece and muttered, "I feel kinda exposed.."

"Wow! Guess having a strict senpai does help, huh! Look at you, Kimmie!

Kimmie turned to look at the mirror and mumbled, "There's no difference."

Porsche sighed and said, "Just tell me you're buying them. I mean..it's like they're made for you. Just for you, Kimmie. Plus, you'll be the only having this design."

"Ah, fine. I'll just take them." Kimmie said, not wanting to argue further.

* * *

When she entered the living hall, she was greeted by the Starish members, who were discussing about their new song. Natsuki hugged her and said, "I miss you so much, Kimi-chan."

"Ah, let her go!" Syo shouted, from the other side of the hall.

Kimmie laughed softly and said, "Natsu-kun, we chatted last night. Have you forgotten?"

"You went shopping, Kimmie-san?" Masato asked Kimmie, when he noticed the shopping bags in her hands.

Kimmie smiled at him and answered cheerfully, "Yeah! I went to buy swimsuit with Porsche."

"S-swimsuit?!" Everyone froze when they heard she brought a swimsuit.

Kimmie blinked and answered, "Ah, yes. I'll be going to the water theme park this Sunday."

"Eh?! Serious?!"

The guys stood in a circle and whispered among each other.

"Why isn't anyone going with her? I mean, what if someone try to take advantage of her?"

"We have a magazine interview this Sunday, Otoya! Have you forgotten?''

"What about the senpai?"

"Ai said he's busy on that day."

"NOOOO! What if something happens to her?!"

"Wait, Syo-chan. Didn't Ai-chan said that we could join her if we get our interview done earlier?"

"Oh yeah.."

"Don't 'Oh yeah' us! Why didn't you said so earlier, Natsuki?!"

"Gomen, gomen!"

Kimmie walked towards them and tilted her head to the side. "What are you guys talking about?"

All the guys jumped in surprise.

"I-It's nothing!" Syo quickly shouted. "S-say, Kimmie, do you think you can make the tea that you usually make? I really miss the scent of the tea!"

Kimmie blinked several times and said, "B-but-"

Syo took her shopping bags out of her hand and placed them on the sofa. He then, proceeded to push her towards the exit. "Let's go!"

'"Eh, ah..Syo! You don't have to push me!"

"Have a safe trip." The rest waved at them as Syo continued to push her across the hallway.

The rest crowded around the shopping bags that were on the sofa. Otoya opened the one with the bikini in it.

"Uwaaa!" he shouted as he lifted the bikini. "Maji de?!"

"Wow! She really did get bolder..." Natsuki nodded as he said that.

"I think it must be Porsche-san's idea..."

* * *

"Ahh...Achhooo!...sniff...ugh..."

Keith looked at Porsche with a raised eyebrow and then quickly turned away, while trying to stifle a laugh. Porsche threw a crumpled paper towards him. "Don't laugh!"

* * *

"If...little lamb wears that...Not bad.."

"Wait! Jinguji! What are you thinking?!"

"Anyway, let's just do our best and get our interview done A.S.A.P.."

"Okay!"

* * *

Meanwhile outside the room...Kimmie was eavesdropping on their conversation, with a tray of teapot and tea cups in her hands. Syo was staring at the tray that was a bit tilted with a worried look.

What she heard was only their cheering. She turned to Syo and said, "I didn't know you guys get so excited for a magazine interview.."

"Ahahah! I guess you're right..." Syo laughed and scratched his head.

"Kimmie, the tray is tilted."

"Gya!" Syo screamed when he heard the voice.

Kimmie turned to the voice behind her. "Ah, Cecil-kun."

"What are you doing outside here?"

"It's nothing! Kimmie, let's hurry!" Syo opened the door and pushed Kimmie towards the coffee table.

Kimmie couldn't help but felt that Syo and the others were acting suspiciously.

* * *

(Syo: Hoi! Kimmie! We're not suspicious!

Kimmie: You're lying! Duh! What are you hiding?

Syo: N-nothing! *whistles*)


	2. Chapter 2

(Kimmie: Hai! Minna! Thank you for continuing to read my fanfic! *bows* Today's the day, nee? I can't wait! )

* * *

And the long awaited Sunday arrived and Kimmie woke up feeling excited. As she got up, she noticed there was a bottle of sun block of her vanity desk. On it was a note saying, "Make sure you don't get tanned."

Although there isn't any name on the note but, Kimmie recognised the handwriting. She opened the sun block "Ah, so..he uses this type of sun block..Come to think of it, this scent is..just like him.."

She quickly got ready and headed to the water theme park alone.

* * *

Last night, as Kimmie was packing what she wanted to bring, there was a knock on her door. When she opened the door, Reiji was standing there.

"Gomen nee, Kimyu-chan! Something came up..so, I can't fetch you to the theme park...I'm really sorry."

"Ah, it's okay, senpai. Work is important. But, will you be able to come?"

To her surprise, Reiji winked at her and said, "Don't worry. You'll meet me there."

* * *

At the entrance, there were a lot of people lining up to buy tickets.

"Uwaaa..I'm pretty lucky that I got the tickets..huh?" She said as she flapped the ticket in her hand.

"Nee..nee...I can't wait to see them perform!"

"I can't wait too!"

"Them? Perform?" Kimmie looked around the lobby and then, she realized that there were many banners around the lobby.

She stared dumbfounded at the banners and said, sarcastically, "Ah...No wonder.."

* * *

"Ai, where's your sun block?" Ranmaru asked the light blue haired boy as he removed his sunglasses.

Ai glanced at the voice and replied in his usual monotone voice, "I left it at home."

"Don't look so down, Ai-Ai! You should be looking forward to performing on a stage surrounded by water and fangirls!" Reiji exclaimed happily.

Ai stared at Reiji and asked, "By the way, Reiji..Don't tell me the water theme park that 'she' meant was this theme park?

Although he knew who Ai was referring, Reiji smiled and asked, "She? Who do you mean?"

"Pfftt! I'm just kidding!" Reiji laughed when Ai glared at him. "Yeah! She's coming to escape from the summer heat."

Camus, who had been listening, suddenly spoke, "It's only normal if she was. After all, she just debuted. She should be ready for this. Her popularity seems to be increasing."

"Of course. Why did you guys think I didn't drop her?" Ai said as he crossed his arms.

"Now that you mention it, she lasted till she debuted under Ai-Ai's guidance."

"But, I think sometimes she worked too hard..I found her sleeping in the music room again three days ago.." Ranmaru said, when he remembered finding her sleeping on the piano.

"Anyway, do you guys want drinks? I'll go buy some." Reiji gestured towards the cafe and asked.

* * *

"Let's see...What should I get?" Kimmie held her chin as she thought deeply on which flavour milk shake should she get.

"Ah..If it isn't Kimyu-chan?"

Kimmie turned to the voice and peered at the person who called out to her through her sunglasses.

"R-Reiji-senpai?!" Her eyes widened at the sight of Reiji.

He placed a finger on Kimmie's lips. "Shush..I'm not suppose to appear here. Didn't I said you'll meet me here?" He removed his finger and continued, "Saa..Have you decide which one? You were staring at the menu for a long time already.."

"There's so many to choose from...I want to try everything..."

"How about we buy different ones and share? I don't mind."

"Eh?! Really?"

"So, which do you want, Kimyu-chan?"

"I'll have the chocolate milkshake then!"

Reiji chuckled and ordered the drinks. Kimmie couldn't help but laughed when the waitress flustered at the sight of someone as cool as Reiji.

* * *

"Hey! Guess who I met?" Reiji called out to the other members.

Ranmaru, Camus and Ai turned to Reiji and Kimmie, as they approached them.

"Good morning, senpai." Kimmie said as she bowed, still with the chocolate milkshake in her hand.

"Oh my! Isn't this Kimmie? She's prettier than in those pictures."

"I can't believe it! Kimmie-san!"

"Can I have your autograph?"

Kimmie, eyes widened looked at the crews, who crowded around her, not knowing what to say.

"Kimyu-chan! Your milkshake!"

Kimmie turned to Reiji and then, to her milkshake and realized her milkshake was going to spill.

"Ah..G-gomen..By the way," she turned to a seem-to-be-irritated Ai-senpai and said, "Why didn't you tell me that you guys are having a performance here, Ai-senpai?" She tilted her head to the side and continued, "Why do you look like you're annoyed?"

Ranmaru glanced at Kimmie and grinned. "He forgot to bring his sun block. Reiji, you should go get ready."

"Ah, his sun bl-"

"Kimyu-chan! Wanna change into our swimwear together?"

"Go yourself!"

"I'll pass.."

"Aww...I was hoping I could help Kimyu-chan change.." Reiji said as he dragged himself towards the changing room.

Kimmie sighed and whispered to Ranmaru, "Arigatou, Ran-senpai.."

As Kimmie looked around the large space, one of the staff approached her, "A-anou, Kimmie-san, can I have your signature?"

"Sure. Here?"

"Uwaa! Thank you!" The staff ran towards the others and shouted. "Guys! I got Fuyuzuki Kimmie's signature! See!"

"I can't believe just my signature can make someone so happy." Kimmie whispered to herself.

Ai, who was standing next to her said, "Of course. It's from their idol after all." As he finished his sentence, he held out his hand.

"What is it, senpai?" She blinked at him, not knowing why he held his hand out. Then, she realized and exclaimed, "Ah!" She quickly searched her bag.

"Here!" She smiled and placed the sun block into his outstretched hand. "Thank you, senpai!"

"Kimyu-chan! What do you think of this?" Reiji, wearing a swimming trunk appeared in front of Kimmie.

Ai dropped the sun block he was holding and covered Kimmie's eyes. "You'll give her nightmares!"

"Not bad. But, Reiji..I won't save you if your fan girls harass you later.." Ranmaru grinned as he said that, knowing what will happen.

Camus grabbed a shorts from the nearest shelf and threw it towards Reiji.

"Why are you guys the one giving me your opinions? I asked Kimyu-chan not you guy!" He looked towards Ai and continued, "Seriously, Ai-Ai!"

Kimmie, still with her eyes covered, stuttered, "S-senpai..I dont think it's a good idea to wear that.."

"Awww...okay then. If the princess says so." Reiji hummed as he skipped back to the dressing room.

"Anou..Ai-senpai..your hand.."

Ai removed his hands.

"Senpai, are you guys wearing swimwear during your performance?" She pointed to Reiji's dressing room and shuddered as she remembered what she just saw. "I can't imagine Ran-senpai wearing that."

Ranmaru ruffled Kimmie's hair and chuckled, "You're straightforward as usual, huh? Heh."

"Hey! My hair!"

"But, even if you kill me, I won't wear it." Ranmaru grumbled as he continued ruffling Kimmie's hair.

Ai rolled his eyes at the sight of both of them. "Not necessary. We're going to wear the clothes from that brand. It gives off a summer feeling." He held out a t-shirt to show her the label. "It could be casual clothes or swimwear."

"Ah! This brand! I bought my swimsuit from this brand too! The material is really high quality!"

"Kimyu-chan! Is this okay?" The three of them turned to the voice, to find Reiji leaning on the dressing room wall.

Reiji chuckled. "If you want to admire this, you don't have to stand so far, Kimyu-chan. Just tell me, I give them to you, anytime, anywhere."

Kimmie quickly turned away with a flustered face and said, "No thanks."

They continued chatting until..

"What?! She can't make it?!"

Kimmie and Reiji jumped in surprise when they heard someone shouted behind them. Everyone turned to the voice and realized it was the manager.

One of the crew tried to calm him down while another explained, "Hai! Apparently, she fell sick."

Seeing the worried look on the manager's face, Reiji and the rest headed towards him. Kimmie followed Ai closely, wondering what's happening.

"Doushita no?" Reiji asked.

" Well, you see. Er..Lisa-san..she fell sick."

Kimmie exclaimed loudly, "Lisa? That famous singer?! Who you guys are having a collab with?"

"Kimmie-san? What are you doing here?"

Kimmie blinked and replied, "Visiting my senpais?" while gesturing towards her senpai. "Anyway, nice to meet you. I'm Fuyuzuki Kimmie." She said as she bowed politely.

The manager bowed back and said, "Likewise."

"Say, why don't we let Kimyu-chan replace Lisa-san?" Reiji suddenly suggested while patting Kimmie's head. "She's an idol too, after all."

Not believing what she just heard, she stared at Reiji and pointed to herself. "M-me?! With Quartet Night?!"

"You don't want to?"

"It's not that I don't want to..But, I don't think I-"

Before she could finish her sentence, she was cut short by Ai, who seemed irritated. "How many times must I tell you? If you don't have talent, I would have drop you in the first place."

"Ai-senpai..." Hearing those words from her senpai, she looked at Quarter Night and bowed. "Then, I'm under your guide."

"It's decided then." The manager said and rushed off.

"Arigatou, Reiji-senpai. For giving me this chance to perform with Quartet Night." Kimmie said to Reiji.

Reiji grinned. "I did that because we believe in you and I know, you're a really talented and also hardworking person."

"Although you just debuted but, I believe you could gain experience from this." She turned to Camus, who smiled at her before continuing, "Have confidence in yourself, Kimmie."

Ranmaru ruffled Kimmie's hair. "Anyway, I'm looking forward to working with you, Kimmie."

Motivated, she nodded and smiled at Ranmaru. "Ariga-"

"Plus, we get to show people the songs you wrote for us!" Reiji suddenly interrupted.

"Huh?" Kimmie stared at Reiji.

Reiji grinned as he raised the CD Kimmie had given him few days before.

"That's the song I gave you, senpai!" She shouted as she pointed to the CD and turned to Ranmaru and Camus, to see both of them holding their CDs. "Wait! Ran-senpai and Camus-senpai too?!"

"What?! How could I not use the song someone wrote for me?"

"The songs are not bad. I can see why Mikaze and Aijima said you have talent."

Kimmie blinked, trying to process what she just heard. "Eh?! Cecil-kun did?! W-wait! Senpai too?" She turned to Ai but, her eyes was covered by Ai, not letting her see his expression.

"You spent so much time writing these songs, of course I'll sing...Geez..or I'm not allowed to?"

"I-iie! I don't mean that. It's just that I'm so happy that you guys are using the songs I wrote for you guys."


	3. Chapter 3

((Many thanks to AnimeAngel for reminding me about my mistake..How silly of me to forget bout that..*headdesk*))

* * *

One of the staff approached Kimmie, who was going through the song list and said, "We're going to start in 30 minutes! Kimmie-san, please get ready!"

"Ah! Hai!" She replied and stood at the row of clothes, deep in thought. "Hmm...what should I wear?"

"How about this?" Reiji held up the two-piece he found in her bag. "Do you want me to change for you?"

Embarrassed, she hastily reached out to grab the two-piece from Reiji but, failed.

"Come on! Why are you being shy?" He said as he grinned mischievously.

Going red, Kimmie exclaimed, "No thanks!"

"You're so- Ow!" Reiji was hit on the head.

Ranmaru removed his hand from Reiji's head and took the two-piece from his hand. "Here," he said as he handed it back to Kimmie.

"Arigatou, Ran-senpai." Kimmie took the two-piece and gave him a smile.

Ai, who got tired of watching, sighed and muttered. "Kimmie, just decide what you want to wear. We're short on time."

"Ah, okay! I'll just go with this!" She exclaimed as she ran into the dressing room with her two-piece.

"Rei-chan wants to follow too...Kimyu-chan..Wait for me.." Reiji skipped towards Kimmie's dressing room.

Before Reiji managed to skip three steps, he was grabbed by Ranmaru. Irritated, Ranmaru yelled, "You..damn pervert! Stay here!"

After 5 minutes, Reiji was getting restless and murmured.

"Kimyu-chan's taking really long...I should have went in with her."

"You big pervert!"

Kimmie coming out from the dressing room, wearing the two-piece and asked, "Anou...what do you think?"

The argument between Reiji and Ranmaru stopped when they heard Kimmie's voice.

Reiji held his chin and looked at Kimmie from her head to her toes. "Uwaa..Like senior, like junior, huh? Ran-Ran, what do you think?"

Kimmie tilted her head to the side and asked, "What do you mean?"

"He meant that you and Ai look mature, despite both of you being fifteen." Ranmaru said while gesturing towards Ai and continued, "Not bad.."

"Ah...should I take as a compliment?" She asked sarcastically. "Sen-" She looked towards her senpai and stopped half way when she saw him wearing only his jeans.

"Nani?" He turned to her direction.

Kimmie quickly turned to the side, her face going red. "Y-you're going out like that?"

"Of course not." He replied bluntly, while grabbing a t-shirt.

She heaved a sigh of relief that he's not going out half naked but, Reiji had another opinion.

"Ehhhh? Why not? Ai-Ai! Your fans are gonna be sad, you know?" he complained.

"Shaddup, pervert. You're even going for Ai?" Ranmaru threw a cushion towards Reiji.

The cushion hit Reiji on his face. Holding the cushion, Reiji cried, "Ran-Ran! You meanie!"

* * *

As the moment of performance drew near, Kimmie groaned as she fanned herself. "Calm down, Kimmie.." she said to herself and continued, "This is not working!"

A staff laughed as he noticed Kimmie's nervousness. "Don't worry, Kimmie-san. You'll be great. I'm sure."

"Thank you.." she murmured. All of a sudden, she felt something heavy on her head.

She looked upwards and saw Reiji, giving her a peace sign. "We'll be going first!"

"Gambatte, senpai!" She quickly exclaimed.

"We will." All four of them smiled as they replied.

"Kimmie."

"Hai!" She quickly turned towards Ai.

Ai mouthed, "Believe in yourself.''

Smiling, she gave him a nod.

She stared at her senpai's back as Quartet Night went up the stage. The fans shrieked loudly when Quartet Night appeared on the stage.

"Kyaaa! Reiji-sama!"

"Ai-sama! Look here!"

"Ranmaru-sama is so cool!"

"Camus-sama! Kakkoii!"

Staring at the monitor with a shocked expression, Kimmie said, "Whoaa...Look at the number of audience..They're here to watch senpai..Shinjinai..."

* * *

Standing in the middle of the stage, Reiji exclaimed, "Rei-chan is so happy! So many cute kitties came to see us!"

Kimmie sighed to herself and murmured, "Kitties, huh? That's Reiji-senpai for you.."

"But, sadly, Lisa-san fell sick and is unable to perform today.." he continued.

Some of the fans started murmuring among themselves when they heard that news.

"But! We found a reallllyyyyy cute idol! I'm sure you guys will like her too! Try guessing who is she!"

* * *

"Gambatte, Kimmie-san!"

She fixed her mic and thanked the staff, "Here goes..." she took a deep breath.

* * *

"Huh? You guys can't guess? Whoever can guess will get a kiss from me and Ran-Ran!" Reiji said and winked at the audience.

Camus sighed and Ai, who was standing next to him murmured, "Here goes.."

"Reiji!" Ranmaru shouted as he glared at Reiji. "Don't drag me into this!"

"Aw..come on, Ran-Ran! I'm sure they are want it!"

"Kyahh! Ranmaru-sama! Kiss me!"

"No! Me!" The girls were screaming, wanting to get a kiss from Ranmaru.

"Hora! How can you let your kawaii fans down!" Reiji laughed and then, asked the audience, "Jokes aside. Saa..Still can't guess?"

"Mou, Reiji-sama! Tell us! Please!"

"Onegai, Reiji-sama!" The audience begged him.

"Okay then!" Giving the audience another wink, Reiji gestured to the entrance of the stage and said with a grin, "Saa! Let us welcome Kimyu-chan!"

* * *

"Here goes..." Kimmie took a deep breath and walked up the stairs leading to the stage. When Reiji introduced her, there was a loud cheering and it made her nervous.

As she walked, Reiji who was getting impatient, said through his mic, "Kimyu-chan...you know, everyone is waiting for you...Don't make me come and carry you!"

"Kyaaaa!" His fan girls screamed louder than before. "Carry us!"

Hearing what Reiji said, Kimmie hastened her movements and as she reached the stage, she took a deep breath and said, "Nice to meet you all! I'm Fuyuzuki Kimmie!"

"Kimmie-chan!"

"It's the real Kimmie!"

"She's in a two-piece! Uwa!"

"I can't believe it! We're seeing Kimmie live!"

"Lucky us!" The fans, especially the guys cheered. Seeing the fans cheer, Kimmie felt motivated and determined to do her best.

She smiled at the audience and said, "I may not be as good as Lisa-san..but, I hope you will like our performance!"

As she turned to her senpais, they nodded at her. Then, turning back to the audience, winking, she asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yea!"

Switched into idol mode, Kimmie clicked her fingers and the music to their opening song, Splash Free! started playing.

* * *

[Splash Free! ]

Make us free na splash!  
Kasa neta hikari no kontrasuto abite  
Feel so free na kyou tobi komu ore tachi no brand new blue, yeh  
Omou youni sei! sei! sei! ah-oh  
Jibun rashiku kick! kick! kick! ah-oh  
Tsukami tain da pull! pull! pull! ah-oh  
Todoki souna deep! deep! deep! Splash free

Bure nai hi ga nai kurai (nai kurai) back & fill na butterfly  
Shikou sakugo no shouritsu wa (in the future)  
Ato de ii daro (so, take it easy, ah)

Uru oshite (mizu wo kaku yubi ni)  
Nagare komu emotion (kawaki wo mitase)  
Nankai na riree ja mou (o-oh) atsuku nare nai  
Kokoro wo hanate!

Make us free na splash!  
Kasa neta hikari no kontrasuto no naka  
Itsu made mo owara nai natsu ni me wo kora shite yeh  
Omoi omoi ni sei! sei! sei! ah-oh  
Jibun rashiku kick! kick! kick! ah-oh  
Mabu shisa e to pull! pull! pull! ah-oh  
Te wo noba shita deep! deep! deep! Splash free

Muki ni naru hi mo aru daro (aru daro) back & forth ni tada yotte  
Rakkan teki na uwabe toka (I know, I know)  
Ura yandari shite (but, never too late, ah)

Tsuma saki ni (kanjiru yori saki ni)  
Tsugi no vibration (kizu ite shimau)  
Chuucho shita (itsuka no jibun)  
Kage wo tobi koete yuke (ima shika nai wave)  
Mamori kire nai (mizu wo keru youni)  
Genjitsu mi no nai puraido nanda (name raka na sen de)  
Saizen no tsumori ja (wo-o-oh) chiisaku naru ze (saa)  
Imeeji wo sutero!

Let us free na style!  
Umi dasu dare demo nai ao ni furete  
Itsu yori mo jiyuu na ore tachi ni narun da yeh  
Omou youni sei! sei! sei! ah-oh  
Jibun rashiku kick! kick! kick! ah-oh  
Tsukami tain da pull! pull! pull! ah-oh  
Todoki souna deep! deep! deep! Splash free

sei! sei! sei! ah-oh  
kick! kick! kick! ah-oh  
pull! pull! pull! ah-oh  
deep! deep! deep! Splash free

Make us free na splash!  
Kasa neta hikari no kontrasuto no naka  
Itsu made mo owara nai natsu wo yaki tsukete dive in blue  
Let us free na style!  
Umi dasu dare demo nai ao ni furete  
Itsu yori mo jiyuu na ore tachi ni narun da yeh  
Omoi omoi ni sei! sei! sei! ah-oh  
Jibun rashiku kick! kick! kick! ah-oh  
Mabu shisa e to pull! pull! pull! ah-oh  
Te wo noba shita deep! deep! deep! Splash free!

* * *

"I hope you guys will enjoy not only this song, but also the others!"

Singing the opening song caused everyone to get fired up and the performance was continued with Quartet Night's songs and then each members' solo songs.

* * *

From the waiting room, Kimmie stood rooted to the ground, fascinated by her senpais' performances, although it wasn't her first time seeing them perform.

"It's still hard to believe that they're my senpais and they're singing the song I've wrote for them...'' she whispered while griping the water bottle in her hand.

"Fuyuzuki, it's your turn next, isn't it?" A voice called out to her.

Kimmie turned to Camus, who just finished his solo song. She smiled and exclaimed, "Good work there, Camus-senpai! And, yes. It's my turn next. After Ai-senpai.."

She turned back to the monitor, where it was showing Ai singing a ballad. "Ai-senpai's song...it always gives off a warm feeling...nee, Camus-senpai?"

"Aren't you the one who wrote that song?" Camus asked.

She gave him a gentle smile with a hint of sadness. "The song I wrote for him...I tried to give him a song that gives off the same feeling as his song that he first showed me..Plus, the lyrics...it was written by senpai himself..So-"

"Kimyu-chan! You're up!" Reiji shouted from across the room.

"Eh?" She looked towards the monitor and realized that Ai had already finished his song. Quickly putting the bottle on the nearest table, she answered, "Ah...Okay!"

"Fuyuzuki.."

"Hai?"

"Do your best.."

"Arigatou, Camus-senpai!" She flashed a grin before bolting to the stage. As she ran past Ai, he whispered, "Gambatte."

* * *

On the other hand, the busy Starish idols had just finished their interview at the magazine agency.

"Good work!"

"Ah..Finally, it's over! Staying in that pose for so long really made my body stiff.." Otoya said while stretching his body.

As Otoya stretched his body, Syo, Natsuki and Masato ran past him, while Ren and Tokiya walked slowly behind them.

Syo looked back and shouted, "Otoya! Quick!"

"Huh? Oh! I forgo-" Before Otoya was able to finish his sentence, Ren threw Otoya's bag towards him.

Ren smirked at him and said, "Let's go."

"Otoya-kun, leaving so early?" The photographer for the magazine that Starish was interview for, asked.

"Hai! We have some emergency!"

"Otoya!" Syo shouted again.

Otoya quickly bowed to the photographer. "It was a pleasure, working with you!"

"Likewise. Now, go along."

"Hai!" Otoya grinned and then, ran towards the others.

* * *

(Otoya: Kimmie! Why do you give us so much work?! Even on Sunday!

Kimmie: ...gomen...I have no idea...how to make you guys busy...

Tokiya: Don't make it hard for her, Otoya.

Masato: He's right. Don't worry, Kimmie. Just do want you have to do.

Otoya: I'm just kidding! Haha! We're idols after all! We can't complain!

Kimmie: Arigatou, you guys.)

* * *

**Songs**

Splash Free! by Style Five (Shimazaki Nobunaga, Suzuki Tatsuhisa, Miyano Mamoru, Yonaga Tsubasa, Hirakawa Daisuke)


	4. Chapter 4

(Kimmie: What happens when you put six of Starish members into a small cab? Keke..

Syo: Sadist...)

* * *

Getting out from the cab, Syo quickly dashed towards the tickets cashier, only to find a 'Sold Out' sign plastered on the glass pane. "Geh?! Sold out?! Seriously?!"

"Syo-chan. Look at that." Natsuki pointed at the nearest banner of Quartet Night.

Tokiya walked towards Syo and said, "It seems that they are having a performance here today."

"Guess that's the reason why the tickets are all sold out, huh?" Ren said as he moved his shoulders, which cracked several times. "I'm never taking a cab with you guys anymore.."

"Aw..But, it was fun, taking a cab together, although it was a little crammed." Otoya said as he swing his arms a little.

Peering over Syo's shoulder, he continued, " Hmm..What's wrong?"

Suddenly, a voice could be heard from the direction of the counter, "Starish, I have been waiting for you..."

"Gyahh! It appeared!" Otoya screamed and hugged Syo.

"D-don't be dumb, Otoya. It's broad daylight..isn't it?" Syo tried to reassure Otoya despite he, himself was hugging Otoya tightly and shaking slightly.

A staff appeared from the shadows and continued, "I was told to guide Starish in when you arrive. They are waiting for you in the VIP dressing room. "

"Seriously, he's just a human, you guys..." Tokiya clutched his chest, "You guys are scarier than him..with that scream.."

Both Syo and Otoya heaved a sigh of relief when they noticed it was one of the staffs from the theme park.

"Please, follow me." The staff said as he led them into the theme park.

* * *

"Uwaa! Guys! Look at that slide!" Otoya exclaimed as he pointed to a water slide. "Whoa! It's super long!"

The staff nodded and said, "That slide is known as one of the longest in the world."

"Cool!"

This time, Natsuki ran towards the souvenir shop and beckoned Syo towards him. He pointed at the plush toys displayed at the window and said, "Nee, nee, Syo-chan! Look at this dolphin! Kawaii, deshou?"

"You're right. But, that penguin looks cuter. Hmm, maybe I should buy one later," Syo agreed as he peered at the toys.

From behind, Ren pointed, "That shark looks cool."

"Ren, why don't we try that water slide later?" Otoya tugged Ren's shirt and jumped in excitement. "Look at that roller coaster! Whoa! Listen to them scream!"

Seeing the four of them running off like small kids, the staff cried out ,"Ittoki-san! Kurusu-san! Shinomiya-san! Jinguji-san! Please don't wander off just like that!"

Hearing the mention of the Starish members' name, the fans from around realized that it was Starish. The fangirls rushed towards them and, in no time, surrounded them.

"Kyahh! Look! It's Starish!"

"Ren-sama!"

"Otoya-kun!"

"Kyahh!"

Panicking, the staff quickly exclaimed, "Ranmaru-sama said that if anyone's late, everyone will be sleeping outside the dorm!"

"Geh! Gomen! We are in a rush! Next time, nee?" Syo apologised as he quickly escaped from the fans.

"Aww..."

Winking, Ren said, in his husky voice, "We'll meet again, my ladies."

"Ren-sama!" The fan could only shrieked and some fainted, causing more commotion.

"There they go again.." Tokiya sighed.

Tokiya and Masato, was standing next to the staff with their disguise on.

"If only they were much more alert of where they were..." Masato muttered.

* * *

[Mizuiro no Senritsu ~The Aquamarine Melody~]

Kokoro o irodoru merodii nokoshite kureta

Futari no eien no umi wa nakatta keredo

* * *

From their location, Kimmie's singing could be heard clearly.

"This voice.." Tokiya looked towards where the song had came from. "Kimmie?"

Following Tokiya's gaze, Otoya said, "It's really Kimmie's voice!"

"She's one of the performers too? Why didn't she mentioned this?" Masato murmured and then, turned to the staff.

* * *

Kitto shiawase ni nareru yo!  
Mune no piano kara koboreru

* * *

Continuing to lead Starish, the staff answered, "Originally, Quartet Night was supposed to do a collaboration with Lisa-san. Unfortunately, Lisa-san fell sick. So, we asked Kimmie-san to replace Lisa-san and it seems that the audience adore her."

"Nee, can we go watch Kimi-chan sing?" Natsuki asked Syo, as he tugged on Syo's shirt.

"I'm sorry but, Reiji-sama had ordered me to bring you guys straight to the dressing room," The staff explained, apologetically.

Otoya tilted his head to the side with a questioning look, "Why?"

"It would be better if you would ask Reiji-sama himself."

* * *

Mizuiro no senritsu ga

Hora Ki Ra Ki Ra sora ni toketeku

Saigo no namioto ga kieru made

Watashi dake o chanto mitsumetete  
Daisuki na hito dakara ienakatta kotoba ga aru no

Tsutae kirenai omoi o ima  
Nosete utau sopurano

* * *

"Otoyan! Tokki! I knew you guys are gonna come!" Reiji announced as he ran towards his kouhai and hugged them.

"How did you know?" Otoya asked, letting Reiji hugged him while Tokiya was trying to pry Reiji away.

Reiji looked towards Ai, who was looking at the monitor and whispered, "Ai-Ai told me that you guys are on a mission to keep 'beasts' away from Kimyu-chan."

"Ai-chan! What're you watching?" Natsuki sang as he skipped towards his senpai. "Ah! It's Kimi-chan! Syo-chan, come and see this!" He beckoned Syo, telling him to come to where he was standing.

"Ah, you're right." Syo said as he focused on the screen. "Gyahh!" he shrieked, causing the others to jump in surprise.

Otoya approached Syo and asked, "What's the matter, Syo?"

"T-that two-piece!" Syo stammered as he pointed at the screen with a finger that was shaking.

"Doesn't she look cute?" Reiji asked.

"She does!" Natsuki agreed as he nodded his head in agreement.

Ren smirked as he growled, "Sexy.."

"Jinguji!" Masato cried out.

Tokiya sighed as he said, "I knew it.."

"Knew what?" Otoya asked.

Syo crossed his arms and fumed, "I should have hid the two-piece when I had the chance."

"So, under all those clothes, there's actually such a nice body.." Reiji nodded agreeably when Ren said that statement, teasingly.

Masato and Tokiya looked at them with a disgusted face. "That's harassment, Jinguji."

"You know, if Kimmie do hear that herself, she's gonna kick you guys.." Syo mocked without looking away from Kimmie, who was singing and smiling at the audience.

Syo thought to himself, "Who would have thought that 'angel' could be a dangerous and violent 'devil'.."

He shuddered when he thought back of that time when she actually kicked a guy for trying to flirt with the both of them, when they were having a commercial shoot, which required him to wear girls' clothes.

"Oh yea! Why are we here instead of watching outside?!" Otoya demanded as he pointed at the monitor showing the audience singing along.

Reiji chuckled, "Having Kimyu-chan here is already a surprise. But, I want to give them another surprise and also, to Kimyu-chan! I'm sure she'll be happy when she knew you guys are here to support her."

"How?"

Reiji placed a finger on his lips and winked, "You guys are gonna make a special appearance as Starish, of course."

"Huh? But, Cecil isn't here.." Otoya said as he tilt his head.

Syo stared at Otoya and said, "Speaking of Cecil, where's he? He said he couldn't make it for the interview because he had something to do.."

"If you're looking for Aijima, he's here."

* * *

(Syo: Whoa..even Cecil is here!

Kimmie: The more, the merrier, no?)

* * *

**Songs**

Mizuiro no Senritsu ~The Aquamarine Melody~ by Terakado Hitomi


	5. Chapter 5

(Kimmie: I apologise for making you guys wait...if you guys were really anticipating..lols...anyway here's chapter 5.

Syo: Lazy bum!

Kimmie: Hoi, Syo! I'm not!

Syo: You are!

Kimmie: Not!

*Ai hit both Kimmie and Syo on the head*

Kimmie and Syo: OW!)

* * *

"Huh? Where?"

Camus glanced at the long couch, hidden by a curtain. Otoya walked towards it and noticed Cecil was sleeping soundly on the couch.

"Hnn..." Cecil rubbed his eyes and murmured, "You guys are finally here.."

Otoya glanced at Ren for a moment before smiling at the brown hair boy "Cecil...You sure are carefree, huh?"

"Why didn't you come for the interview? Ren questioned as he sat on one end of the couch.

Cecil yawned, "I thought Kimmie needed someone to accompany h-"

"You knew she's coming?!" Syo's attention to the monitor was diverted when he heard what Cecil said.

Cecil blinked at Syo and asked, "Why not?"

Tokiya sighed and said, "You could have informed us that you're coming."

"When I realized that they're here," Cecil looked at Quartet Night's direction and continued," I figured that I might make it to the interview if I leave. But, he said that you guys are coming.. So, yeah..."

Grinning from ear to ear, Reiji clapped his hands together and asked his kouhai, "Now that all of you are here, ready to rock the stage?"

"What do you say, guys?" Ren turned to his friends and smirked.

"Let's do this!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's go!"

* * *

[Kimi to Hoshi Meguri ~Circling the Stars With You~]

aitai yo sono egao ni  
nukumori mo kono mune de kanjitai  
kimi mo kono sora wo miagete iru no kanda  
kono omoi todoku no kana

moshi koko ni kimi ga ireba  
kowasu hodo kono ute de dakishimete  
ima sugu ni kagiri sou ne  
hate shinai hoshi meguri kimi to...

* * *

Kimmie's song ended with her extending her left arm as if trying to reach for invisible stars and a round of applause from her fans.

"Arigatou everyone for listening, nee.." she bowed slightly before continuing, "hmmm...I wonder what's coming on next? How about we invite Reiji-senpai and asked him?" Kimmie smiled and asked the audience.

"KYAAAAA!" The fans suddenly screamed in delight. To her surprise, Kimmie felt a warm hand placing a cloth on her shoulder. Instantly, she turned behind to see Otoya and the others, looking and smiling at her.

"You're gonna catch a cold, Kimmie.." Otoya's voice made her revert her attention back to him.

Dumbfounded, she quickly stuttered, "E-eh? Gomen..." Then, as if realizing something, "Chotto! Why are you guys here? Aren't you guys suppose to-"

"We finished early. Mou, Kimmie, you're always apologising." Syo grinned at her. Without hesitation, he whispered to her and grinned like a small boy, while pointing to her swimsuit, "Actually, you should, for wearing that."

"I wouldn't say that if I were you, chibi...It fits her perfectly well..."

Cecil held Kimmie's shoulders and gazed into her silver-grey eyes, "Kimmie, you look so beautiful..not that you're not when you're in casual clothes..but, you're especially beautiful today."

"T-thank you? C-Cecil-kun..can you not hold me like this...you know...we have audience here.."

Cecil looked at the audience and gave his usual bright smile. "Of course, you guys out there are beautiful too!"

"KYAAA! Cecil-sama!"

Kimmie turned to look at the others and said, "My question wasn't answered though."

"We're here to help out, Kimi-chan!" Natsuki said and waved towards the cheering crowd causing them to squeal.

Tokiya answered, "We met Quartet Night and they asked if we could make a surprise appearance..."

"Ah...I see.."

Syo jumped and shouted through his mic, "Are you guys surprised?"

"We are!"

"How about you, princess?" Ren turned to her and asked with a wink.

Kimmie blinked, "Me? Yes, I was."

"Saa! It's our turn now!" Otoya announced.

"Make sure you watch our performance from the beginning till the end!"

"Listen carefully-"

"Our appreciation and feelings for you!"

"It's time! Are you guys ready?"

The crowd cheered.

"For the love you've shown us!"

"We'll return if back to you, our love for each and every one of you!"

"Maji love 1000%!"

* * *

[Maji Love 1000% ~True Love 1000%~]

DOKI DOKI de kowaresou 1000%* LOVE HEY!

Are you ready?  
Are you ready?  
Are you ready?

Are you ready?  
Are you ready?  
Are you ready?

Saa Let's song!

yume wo utaou (Let's shout!)  
sora ni utaou (Let's go!)  
hajikeru monogatari ni shichaimashou  
mirai no chizu wo (Yes yes) kimi to egakou  
kono REBORYUUSHON (We are)  
ikimashou (STARISH)  
ai wo Change the star

Check it out!

GIRI GIRI na mune no kodou  
Uh baby gouin ni naru koi no shoudou  
docchi wo erabu? PURINSESU  
KURA KURA shichau kurai 1000% LOVE

naze ka?  
kimi de  
afureteru  
kokoro  
sawagu  
fushigi na RAVE

mada minu seiza wo  
futari de tsumuide  
KISU yori  
sugoi  
uta de sekai wo tsukurou

saa Let's dance!

yume wo odorou (Let's shout!)  
sora ni odorou (Let's go!)  
yarisugi na kurai ga ii sa  
junbi wa OK?

ikkai kiri no (Yes yes)  
SUPESHARU jinsei  
kyoukasho ni wa (We are)  
nottenai (STARISH)  
ai wo Change the star  
Check it out!

koyoi wa hora futari de 1000% LOVE

nana-iro no KONPASU ni  
Uh honey jibun dake no  
Brand new melody  
mitsuketa yo "Rashisa" tte YATSU  
dakara tsutaetainda 1000% LOVE

tsuyoku  
hibiku  
Knocking on the mind  
Believe heart  
soshite  
tokihanatsu SING

otokogi zenkai  
ORION koete  
niji yori  
kagayaku  
hana wo sakasemashou

saa Let's PIISU!

yume wo tobou yo (Let's shout!)  
sora wo tobou yo (Let's go!)

nee saikou na jikan wo tabishimasenka?

hyakumankai no (Yes yes) shippai datte  
kono RABU PASSHON (We are)  
kujikenai (STARISH)

ai de Change the star

imasugu ni kimi wo dakishimetai yo

datte kimi wo MAJI de mamoritai kara

saa Let's song!  
yume wo utaou (Let's shout!)  
sora ni utaou (Let's go!)  
hajikeru monogatari ni shichaimashou  
mirai no chizu wo (Yes yes) kimi to egakou

kono REBORYUUSHON (We are)  
ikimashou (STARISH)  
ai wo Change the star  
Check it out!

koyoi wa hora futari de 1000% LOVE

* * *

In the dressing room...

"Sugoi!" Inner Kimmie was fangirling as she watched Starish's performance through the monitor, with awe.

Reiji, who was standing next to Kimmie, spoke up, "They've grown, nee? What do you guys think?" and looked at the other seniors.

"They got more to learn... "

"But, you can't deny they did improve.."

Turning to Kimmie, Reiji asked, "What do you think, Kimyu-chan?"

"They've definitely grown a lot, since I first listened to their songs." Kimmie smiled as she answered.

She could never ask for friends better than them. As time passed, their bonds grew stronger and stronger, as if staying and being together with Starish and her senpais was where she really belonged.

Of course she couldn't admit this out loud. She don't want to imagine the reaction that she will get. "No thanks," she thought to herself, "Reiji-senpai will definitely overreact."

* * *

"Starish! Starish! Starish! More!"

Natsuki asked, "Do you guys like the song?"

"Ee!"

"But, I'm sure 1000% isn't enough.." Ren asked Masato, who replied, "Of course, it isn't."

Tokiya smiled and asked, "Do you guys want more?"

"We do!" The fans screamed from the stand.

"Let's bring to you," Otoya grinned at Syo.

Nodding, Syo continued, "2000% love!"

The fans cheered louder than before.

* * *

Surprised, Kimmie said, "Whoa...2000% too? This really brings back lots of memories...They're really shining...brightly..."

"Huh?" Her statement caused her seniors to look at her curiously.

"Senpai-tachi mou.." she continued, without looking away from the monitor.

Reiji, blinked and pointed at himself, "Us? Shining? We didn't use glitter though... Maybe Myu-chan did.."

"I did not!"

Kimmie laughed softly and sighed before telling them, "It's not the glitters. Every time I watched you guys performed, it's like everyone's sparkling, just like the very first time I saw someone performed."

"Fuyuzuki..."

Kimmie immediately answered, "Hai?"

"You too, shine brightly."

Not believing what she just heard, especially since it's from Camus, she said, "Pardon?"

"He's right. Your smile when you sing...I'm sure it gave people hope and light.." Ai added. (A/N: Sorry..Ai might have bonked his head and went OOC here! My bad. )

Ranmaru ruffled Kimmie's hair, making them super messy. Kimmie stared at him in disbelief he just did that again and he smirked. "To me, you didn't shine..But, I saw a pair of wings every time you perform on stage, as if you're free."

"This can't do, nee, Kimyu-chan! You don't have confidence in yourself!" Reiji suddenly exclaimed, showing that he disagree with her. Grabbing her shoulders from behind, he whispered, "We should punished you for that...shouldn't we?"

"Huh?"

Before she could response, she was pushed towards the stage by Reiji and was caught by someone.

* * *

** Songs**

**Circling the Stars With You** by **Yunosuke Narita**

**Maji Love 1000%** by **STARISH (Hiro Shimono, Junichi Suwabe, Kenichi Suzumura, Kishou Taniyama, Miyano Mamoru and Takuma Terushima)**


End file.
